powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvilMegaCookie/Maya
Name: Maya Alias: The First Race: Human Gender: Female Birthday: Height: 181cm Weight: 58kg Occupations: Mage/Winemaker. Alignment: Chaotic Good. Motto: Enjoy life. Theme: Passion Of Victory Archetypes: Ethical Slut A God Am I Not No Sense Of Personal Space The Unapologetic Knight In Sour Armor Likes: Luxury, creativity and free will. Hard work and determination. Nature and grandiose buildings. Dislikes: Irresponsibility, meaningless cruelty, slavery and gifts given carelessly. Talents: Creation and lazing around despite her appreciation of those whom work hard. She has a knack for not causing reality to collapse into itself as she often carefully lines out what she wants a concept to do and how it interacts with others. Quotes: ''Life revels in excess whereas Death only strikes but once.'' ''Justice is the right to excercise violence.'' ''If I were truly irresponsible, then I would have unmade all of my creations. But I haven't. Why? Because that would be the same as denying who I am. The past is the source as to whom you are today. If I were to just ignore it, i'd be no more than a child whom shuts her ears and closes her eyes when things doesn't go her way. Atleast that is my take on it.'' Powers: Concept Manipulation Origin: Maya was born into a family of neither wealth nor poverty. A family that were of the middle class. But as times change, so too did her situation. A situation that would define her as a person and be a constant reminder of her deeds. It started with the most inconsequential of things. A wish for a better tomorrow. A wish originating from the desire of charity. One formed not out of greed but gratitude. But the two would soon switch places as she grew. For with the loss of innocence came the realization of consequences. And with that came a greed for more. A period of wanton hedonism that still haunts her to this day. Where a modest house on the verge of ruins once stood, there was a castle of exquisite grandiosity. In an undetermined amount of years, she feasted, drank and loved from one morning to the next. Until one day, in the midst of peasants and nobility passed out, she realized that she had eliminated a very vital part of her humanity: Conflict. With her powers, she had simply killed that. To get rid of conflict is to invite stagnation. Having come to terms with this, she vanished as she no longer had connections to that place, her parents long being dead. It was during this time that she searched for an answer as to why she had it. Why she could mold reality as if it were clay. But she never found an answer. But she was not so foolish as to think of herself as the only one with these powers. So she simply settled upon creating a system. A system that would later to be known as Magic. For this system to work, she needed two things: Mana and souls. Having read several books about these concepts, she made them a reality. Just like how an architect would create a blueprint of what he wants to make, so did she create and shape concepts. Thus she came to be known as The First. The first mage in history. Now she is simply watching and waiting for the seeds to bloom. It was the era of magic. A time where technology had come to a screeching halt and fantasy reigned. Category:Character Sheet